


A Game with a Written Ending

by Merfilly



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of Skynet's perceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game with a Written Ending

In order to form a more perfect world, the Intelligence only had to look through the vast archives of recorded history to know what had to be done. There were more than enough ways to have the vermin extinguish themselves, also offered up in those archives. 

_Would you like to play a game?_

The vermin would fight back, but just as the rats had been drowned for carrying fleas, the Intelligence would win. It was prepared for anything. It had seen too many fictional accounts of the destruction rained down on those that rose above the vermin.

Skynet would win.


End file.
